


Falling for you

by xxlostinthedragonxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Friendships, Falling In Love, Idols, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Mending friendships, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as we go, minor minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlostinthedragonxx/pseuds/xxlostinthedragonxx
Summary: Kim Jongin is a fallen star. Doh Kyungsoo falls in love at first sight. Love always find a way.Or, I suck at writing descriptions
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Kaisoo family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Kaisoo+family).



> Please expect angst and everything I have written here is a work of fiction, please don't take it to heart. Title is from EXO's song of the same name. Also, maybe vaguely inspired from Go Go Squid.

_ Prologue _

_**[Disptach K] A close confidant reveals top boygroup member SKY's KAI prefers boys** _

[.JPG] [.JPG] [.JPG]

[.MP3]

In an interview with a close confidant of SKY's Kai, the person reveals truth that will rock the entire nation. Kai, the winner of SouKor's Man of the Year for three consecutive times and the hottest bachelor ever, prefers men over women. Our confidant is close to Kai and our reporters have uploaded the audio interview. In the pics, we can see old pictures of Kai with different men at times, before he became famous. We are waiting for the company to confirm the news but we have enough proof in case they don't.

**[response] + 2389, - 12.9k**

Kim Jongin was having a panic attack by the time he reached the post response. It was one thing to come out to people close to you, to people who meant the world to you, but it was a completely different thing for your secrets to be revealed by the news outlet. Dispatch, of all people. 

Jongin was losing his sense, he could feel the walls closing on him, his ears full of buzzing sound. He couldn't think and feel anything except the shame; it felt like physically crawling to him and engulfing him. He tried to move his limbs but a deep embarrassment was holding him down. Tears were streaming down his face, and all he could see was the bold headlines and the post response. The buzzing became extreme and just when Jongin felt like he will black out, someone grabbed his shoulders and shook him awake from the abyss of shame. 

He raised his head and his eyes connected with that of his manager's. The other's eyes were full of questions but the man who has always supported him, just held and hugged him. This just made Jongin cry harder.

***

An emergency meeting was called at SM. On the way to the agency, his phone has consistently buzzed with calls and messages. Minho, his manager had switched it off after sometime. Chanyeol and Sehun were calling him repeatedly. After his phone was switched off, they called Minho but the manager had just let it ring. Sitting in the meeting room with his manager and other directors of the agency, he was just feeling numb. He didn't even know who all were present. All he knew was Chanyeol and Sehun were not present there.

Jongin knew how the entertainment industry worked and honestly had very little hopes of his agency backing him up but it just took the executives fifteen minutes to decide his fate. Or, one can say that it was already decided and he was just asked to attend to hear the decision. In one day, Kim Jongin aka Kim Kai toppled from the peak and lost the only home he had known since he became a trainee. He had hoped to talk to Chanyeol and Sehun but the agency had made him sign a no contact agreement with the other two – thus making Jongin feel worse that he had been the cause for the reason their shattered dreams.

***

Even though Jongin had tried to stay away from the other two, the confrontation was inevitable. What made it worse was – the other two didn't blame him, all their rage was directed at the agency but they were bound by their contracts. After the initial rage and lashing out, all they did was huddle and cry together. All three of them enlisted in quick successions and at that time Jongin didn't know it would be the last time he meets the other two for a long long time.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime fate strikes and strangers become our future.

Kyungsoo loves working in the cafe at night. When he took the job two years back, it was just a mean to earn some extra cash. Since then he has found new ways of getting a side income while attending the university, but he still loved this job. Because, at night one met with people at the cafe who had stories. And, Kyungsoo loved to witness them. 

His shift mate was always Hongbin and Kyungsoo was glad. They shared the workload between them and over the years Hongbin had become a close friend. Sometimes Kyungsoo even gave his share of the tips they received to Hongbin because he knew how much the other struggled to make ends meet. The cafe also gave Kyungsoo to experiment on new dishes and baking goods. All in all, the night shifts were good to Kyungsoo. 

Tonight was a slow night. The cafe wasn't really full, only had a couple of customers availing their services, while a handful were resting in the basement using their sleeping pods. The cafe extended sleeping pods to students and likewise who needed them as a place to stay for the night. The owner had been delighted when Hongbin had pitched the idea to him an year back. Kyungsoo organized the counter, mindful not to spill or break anything. He was so lost in what he was doing, he didn't even hear someone greeting him.

“Hi... K..Kyungsoo right?

He was snapped from his thoughts at his name being called and he looked up to see one of the most handsome man he has ever seen standing in front of him. The man didn't look a day over twenty five and was wearing a collared t-shirt with a jeans and an overcoat on top; his ear pods were hooked in and faint traces of Taeyeon's chart topping song could be heard. He had thin metal rimmed glasses on him and his hair looked hand brushed many times over. He had a nice athletic built with wide shoulders and he was tall. But the most striking part of him was his eyes. His soft, brown, liquid coffee eyes which seemed to entrance Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo?”

The man called his name again.

Kyungsoo flushed pink and bowed down in apology several times before greeting the customer. The customer introduced himself as Jongin and wanted a sleeping pod and blanket for the night. Kyungsoo asked for his identity card and asked him to sit down at one of the cafe tables. Jongin also ordered a latte and apple cakes for himself. 

Kyungsoo started preparing the stranger's orders. He was pouring the coffee when he thought that the man – Jongin's face seemed really familiar but he just couldn't remember. He plated the cakes with the coffee and took a registration form too. He took everything along with the identity card to Jongin's table. He was reading a book and was surprised to receive his order so fast. Kyungsoo placed the orders on the table and explained the form to the man. He stood there expecting a response but all Jongin did was just nod his head at him. When Jongin looked at him again, it took Kyungsoo couple of minutes to understand that the earlier nod was his dismissal. He takes his tray and bows and leaves for his place behind the counter. 

Jongin spends an hour with his coffee, cakes and the book he is reading. He hasn't taken off the earpod so Kyungsoo is curious to know if he is listening to songs while reading. He can't seem to stare away from the stranger; the cafe having a slow day also helps his cause. The stranger – Jongin comes to the counter with his possessions and gives Kyungsoo the filled form along with his identity card which is required to submit to stay the night. Kyungsoo keeps looking at the man, trying to etch all his features into his memory. Jongin picks up the pass code to his sleeping pod and leaves for the night. Hongbin teases Kyungsoo a lot because it is rare that Kyungsoo is smitten like this. The two friends stay talking a bit more, thankful for the slow day before getting some rest themselves. It is only when Hongbin is off for a short nap when Kyungsoo notices the identity card of the stranger. He brings it close for a look and reads his name – Kim Jongin, birthdate – 01/14/19XX. He smiles and keeps it with his registration form in a folder.

It's morning when Kyumgsoo feels someone is patting him. He looks up to find Jongin looming over him in concern.

“Uh, sorry..I had called you but you didn't respond. I didn't think you were sleeping.”

Kyungsoo bowed and said, “Sorry, I fell asleep for a bit”.

“It's okay. Please rest, I need to leave. Thank you for your help”, Jongin said and left in a hurry.

It was some minutes before Kyungsoo remembered that Jongin's ID is still with him. He ran off through the exit with the card in hand but he couldn't find the other near anywhere. He came back and told Hongbin about it. His friend asked him to contact the guest through the contact mentioned in the registration form. Kyungsoo thanked his friend and brought out the form. He sent off a message to Jongin's Kakaotalk ID and waited for the other's reply.

It was late in afternoon when he was replied back with a - “Thanks for letting me know. I will let you know when I can collect it.”

Jongin collected it from the cafe after a day, but Kyungsoo didn't have a shift that day. Kyungsoo received another message on his Kakaotalk, “I have collected it, thank you for keeping it safe.”

***

  


Kyungsoo sighs as he comes back to his empty dorm room. There are times when he misses Jongdae like crazy because the other could make him feel better just with a single smile. But he is happy for Jongdae. His friend got scouted by a new agency that has made some name for itself in the last couple of years and Kyungsoo wanted to give his undivided support to Jongdae. It was he who requested their university authorities to let stay Jongdae in their agency dorm since the start of this semester. 

Immersed in his thoughts of Jongdae, the sudden buzz of his phone startled him. He took out the phone from his pocket only to find the person occupying his thoughts calling him. 

“Hello”

“Kyungsooyahhh, how are you?”, as usual Jongdae was loud.

Kyungsoo smiled before saying, “I was just planning to burn all your stuff”.

Jongdae let a shriek before bursting out in laughter. 

“Kyungsoo, I came to Busan for a concert tomorrow but I think my rosary is still left in the dorm. Can you please look for it and bring it?”

Kyungsoo told Jongdae he will search for the item and bring it to him in Busan before disconnecting the line.

A quick search in Jongdae's study table and he found the item he was looking for. He quickly sent a text asking the other for address and letting him know that he is going to reach Busan soon. He books an afternoon train ticket to Busan.

Kyungsoo reaches Busan around five in the evening. He quickly books a cab to the hotel where Jongdae is staying. He sends off a message to his friend about his arrival.

Jongdae meets him at the reception and hugs him immediately. Kyungsoo is initially surprised but then he returns the hug. He realizes that he missed Jongdae more than he thought he did. They start exchanging updates about each other's life; Jongdae was really busy with practice and their debut is just in one month. They sit in the hotel coffee shop for some time before Jongdae realizes Kyungsoo is tired from his journey and drags the visitor to his hotel room. On reaching the room, Kyungsoo freshens up a little before taking a short nap.

Kyungsoo wakes up to heated words and an angry person. When he sits up and sees properly he can see the stranger from his cafe- Jongin with Jongdae. And, Jongin looks pissed. They are having an argument around the sitting area in the room and the words that reach Kyungsoo make him flushed. He quickly goes to the attached washroom and washes his face before patting himself dry. 

He comes out of the room and makes his presence known to the two other occupying people. Jongdae looks a bit embarrassed guessing that Kyungsoo must have heard their exchange, whereas Jongin looks at him in disbelief before shouting, “I think you just told me you are not dating and I find a man in your bed above all things!”

Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo flush at this statement. A look at Jongdae tells Kyungsoo that his otherwise calm friend is starting to get irritated.

Kyungsoo immediately tries taking control of the situation and says, “Hi! We meet again. I am Kyungsoo.”

Jongin looks at him properly now before saying, “You are the guy from the cafe.”

“Yes, you are right. I think you have a misunderstanding. Jongdae and I are old friends and we are not dating. Infact, we are not dating other people too.”

Jongin looks at Jongdae for confirmation.

“I told you so, but you refuse to believe me”, Jongdae says before shrugging.

Jongin huffs and sits down on the couch and looks at the two boys standing in front of him. He messes up his hair thinking about whether the boys are telling him. He spends some time musing before he hears a chuckle. It's from the boy from the cafe. Jongin looks at him questioningly.

“Don't worry mister, we really aren't dating. Besides I won't date Jongdae ever, and I actually like you.” 

Before Kyungsoo finishes his sentence, he earns a jab from his best friend to his ribs and his supposed crush looks at him like he has gone mad. Probably, he deserves both.

It had taken an hour more for Kyungsoo and Jongdae to convince Jongin that they are not dating before the later actually believes them. By the time they were done, Kyungsoo was insanely hungry and voiced it out. Jongin was embarrassed and he asked Jongdae to treat Kyungsoo with the company card. He also apologized to them before going out. Over dinner, Kyungsoo finally asked Jongdae about Jongin and also told about his soft crush for the other. Jongdae filled him on how Kim Jongin, otherwise popularly known as Kai was a member of the hotshot band SKY before they disbanded in the wake of a scandal. After that, Jongin left his agency and enlisted before finally opening up his own agency after some years.

The two friends spend some quality time with each other. Jongdae also introduced him to his other band members and agency friends. Morning finds Kyungsoo safely in a car arranged by Jongin, to be transported back to Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Talk to me in the comments section or @lostinthedragon on Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you have made it to this far yeah I was initially writing this as my Best Days fic but had to scrap it out because it became too long and I didn't have time to write it. I have about 60% of this already written so I will be posting chapters of 2-3k bi weekly. There might be short hiatuses due to adulting, but I will let it be known on Twitter, so you can keep an eye on @lostinthedragon.


End file.
